the_world_of_samirkanfandomcom-20200213-history
The World Of Samirkan Wiki
An Introduction ''You are weary from your expedition in the woods of Lylrue. Your body is aching, and your muscles beg for rest. As you trudge on with a goal in your mind, you come across a large stone obelisk, covered in crawling vines and weathered text in an odd, swirling, foreign language. Your eyes widen as you make your way over to the jutting structure. It once stood proud, and it still does despite the curse time had wrought upon it. You kneel before it, your muscles thanking you for the sweet reprieve. '' The apparent sound of a galloping horse seems to catch your ear. The hooves beat the grassy dirt rhythmically, almost as if it was... dancing? You turn your head and see a cloaked humanoid figure happily bounding over to you. Its face was not visible, save for two glowing green eyes. Two corkscrew horns spiraled out the holes in its hood, covered in moss and teeny-tiny colourful flowers. The figure stopped, clacking its staff on the ground and giving a bow. Upon further examination, you see two cloven hooves for feet, leading up to two fuzzy legs. The figure straightens up, and gives you a bow. "Welcome, dear traveler, to Samirkan and her lands. I assume you are weary?" You nod your head weakly. "Well, you're quite fortunate to come across me! Come--" The entity beckoned to you, offering a hand. Hesitantly, you took it. "We'll have a bite to eat, and, as Guide of these lands, I will show you around." The Background of Samirkan It is the year 400A.T.C (After The Calamity.) There is residual magic in the air from a great war that happened four hundred years ago. Before that war, only religious sects used to use magic, though they could only use it from very rare crystals that were mined. The magic was not in the air, like it is today. As religions spread and were exchanged, the gems became a highly sought after commodity. This was because of the potential for easy power. Ambitious crystal barons turned to slavery to increase their output and profit. Tensions between nations grew high; some legalized slavery, others frowned upon it and abolished it. Nations also fought over crystal deposits found on their borders, each laying a claim to them. Then war broke out. The Calamity consumed the world in hellfire and war. Those imbued with the magic of the crystals went against each other in a bloody free-for-all that ended with the world steeped in magic, from the air down to the very bottoms of the sea. The crystals, once rich in the ground, are now nearly no more. Very, very seldom, are they found, and very, very rarely are they ever recovered. Now, 400 years after The Calamity, the world is struggling to recover. Sure, it may look verdant, and flourishing, but the proliferation of magic has imbued certain lifeforms with abilities like never before. Dragons now perch, causing rain or even hellfire to pour down upon mortals. Magical study is venerated, as the aetheric currents in the air had imbued those interested in magic with the potential to learn. The very nature of magic had been split into fragments. Now more than ever, than ever, people are trying their best to survive in a world recovering from the folly of folk. Latest activity Category:Browse